See No Evil
by lazywriter123
Summary: Spencer disappeared a year after JJ left the BAU, after a few years Hotch sees him near his apartment...but Spencer isn't the same as before.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

_Time is mankind's greatest enemy. _

Aaron Hotchner, a widowed, single father and an agent for the FBI. He was walking home from the grocery store only two blocks from his house. His son Jack, now a sixteen year old teenager was doing homework back in the apartment. He had a weekend off from work and planned to go a ball game the next day with his son. The others were also happy to have some time off from work. Yet since only about four years ago…things changed.

JJ left the office to work at the pentagon, so the team was pretty broken up over it. About a year after JJ left, Spencer started to act strange. Then out of nowhere, he found his letter of resignation on his desk and he was gone.

Garcia did everything she could to find some trace of Spencer but he was basically a ghost now.

Since Spencer was no longer an agent, according to Strauss, there was no need to track him down and waste time and effort to find him.

The team really started to fall apart after he left. So now they work together as always but outside of the office they were strangers now. Hotch tried to think of any reason why Spencer would leave the BAU and them as well, but he couldn't find any answers.

He was deep in thought as he walked home with a bag of groceries in his hand.

Suddenly he noticed a shadowy figure lurking around his apartment building. Hotch froze and put his hand on the gun he kept on himself.

The figure was tall and skinny, yet he didn't move.

"Are you lost" asked Hotch.

The figure looked at Hotch and he gasped, "…Reid…is that you" said Hotch, in complete shock that his old friend was standing right there after so many years.

Spencer looked at him but Hotch noticed there was something…different about him. His eyes…his eyes were blood red.

Spencer ran away as far as he could. Hotch tried to stop him but Spencer was faster than any person he had ever seen.

When Spencer stopped he was miles from the apartment and was in an abandoned building.

"You know better than to lurk around their homes Spencer."

Spencer looked up at the man who spoke, he too had red eyes.

"I now…but I miss them..."

"You know that once you did what you did, you can never go back…you signed for this and you can't change it."

Spencer nodded.

"We must go now…we will disappear again once the sun rises…we must find the others…"

Spencer nodded and they both left the building and vanished into the night.

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

As Spencer opened his eyes, he found himself on the roof of the building he sat on to watch the sunrise. There his body faded away and he was in a deep sleep until the sun set again. His eyes a deep red and his skin pale as the moon. He looked like a true creature of the night. However he was completely human but he lacked a certain piece of himself that made him human…his heart. Which he had to give up to save, not just one person, but a whole "family". It was a small price to pay and he would have done it million times if he had too. If he had to endure the worst of pain he would do so without a single complaint or cry for mercy.

He sat on the roof for a while until his group returned to retrieve him. "Spencer, I understand that this is a hard adjustment to make but you knew the consequences for giving up your heart. Your soul will start to fade and then you will be one of us for good…it's not too late to stop this."

Spencer shook his head, "No, it's better this way. What is my small life to someone who has only begun to live? I have lived in a sense, so I chose to fade away and let the darkness consume my soul…if it means he and his father will be safe and happy."

The group would have shed tears…if they could. When someone soul fades, so do their emotions and their ability to love.

Spencer got up and they walked together, to hunt in the dark.

**Flashback:**

"_Dad I can't believe I'm going to be in high school soon" said Jack as he sat with his father at the dinner table one night. _

_Hotch smiled, his son has truly been growing up. Despite JJ leaving the team about three months ago, the team was healing and going strong. It had been tough to raise his son on his own but Rossi has been like an uncle to Jack. The rest of the team has also been helping. _

_Outside of their apartment building, a man was sitting in his car. Waiting and watching. He had just recently got information on Jack Hotchner. His school, a recent picture of Jack and other details about him. The man took out a cigarette and smiled as he lit the end of it. The man had to calculate his timing perfectly._

**End Flashback**

#$#$#$#$#$$$#$#$#$#$#$$$$

Hotch went to Morgan's office a day after seeing Spencer. He was still in shock of seeing him in the first place.

Morgan looked up when he saw Hotch walk in a close the door. "What is it Hotch?"

"I saw Spencer" he said quickly. Morgan stood up, his eyes wide with disbelief. "You saw Spencer" he said, his voice soft like a whisper.

Hotch nodded. Morgan couldn't believe that his best friend, who he believed was gone, came back.

"Where? When did you see him?"

Hotch told him what happened and even the fact that Spencer looked different. He didn't say that he had red eyes, then Morgan would think he was just crazy.

"But how will we find him? Garcia can look up his records if he got a place or used his credit cards" said Morgan.

They ran into Garcia office, but they had no idea that by trying to find Spencer, they were also putting themselves in great danger.

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Criminal Minds

**HEY EVERYONE! PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE PAGE! Very few voted and don't worry I will put up the other stories later on, I just want you guys to pick the 100****th**** story! Please VOTE! **

Enjoy

Hotch and Morgan sighed, Garcia found no records of Spencer at all. But it made no sense. Where did he live, he surely wasn't homeless after all he outran Hotch in a heartbeat so he must be healthy. Still they dreaded the thought of him living on the streets.

Garcia was still having a hard time getting over the fact that Spencer just got up and left. She still didn't understand it. Yet Hotch was still sure that he saw Spencer but…his eyes…why were they blood red?

No it must have been his imagination, people don't have red eyes.

#$#$$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$#$

Night finally fell and Spencer opened his eyes and stared at the night sky. When the wind picked up he couldn't feel the cold air on his cheeks or through his hair. He felt virtually nothing. He knew that it wouldn't be long until that morning came when he would not appear at sunset. That's what the group standing around him was waiting for. Their newest member to join the ranks.

Spencer sighed as he walked through the shadows next to the very person that made him this way. He called himself Bill and nothing else. The reason how and why he changed in the first place, he would never speak about. Yet he "helped" many but this was the price they paid.

**Flashback**

_Jack Hotchner, a fourteen year old high school student, was walking down the street, he has just left the library and was headed home to finish his paper and have dinner with his dad._

_It wasn't too dark out yet but he had time to reach the house before nightfall hit. Jack walked down the lit street, while few people passed by him. However a man with an evil grin was watching him from a dark-blue van. He stayed and waited until Jack left the library. _

_The man got out of the truck and went into the back; he opened the doors and took out a few heavy boxes. As Jack walked by, the man purposely dropped the box._

"_Oh darn this is heavy."_

_Jack stopped, "Do you need help Mister?"_

_The man looked up and gave a soft smile, "Oh that would be wonderful, I just need to move these three boxes onto the curb. They took out the two boxes but Jack noticed that the third was all the way back. When he tried to reach for it, the man pushed him in and locked the van doors. He looked around and saw that the street was deserted. The man quickly got into the van, he made a steel cage behind the front seats to prevent Jack from escaping through the front door. _

_The man started the van as Jack shouted for help but so no avail. _

**End Flashback**

Spencer sighed at the horrid memories that led to the point of his…transformation…he began to wonder about his mom and if she was still thinking about him after so long. Secretly, he didn't want to fade away. He wanted to live and then die so he can join his loves ones in the afterlife, but without a soul he would simply cease to exist.

THE PLOT THICKENS! PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
